A Warrior's Logic
by Soltis48
Summary: Je suis seul. Mon père et ma mère ont tous les deux choisi de mourir seul. Sabo, Luffy, l'Équipage des Spade, et… Je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Mais… / Adaptation d'un doujinshi / Yaoi / Marco x Ace / Rated T pour faire sûr /
**SALUUUUT!**

 **Devinez quoi, devinez quoi, devinez quoi! Bientôt c'est mon anniversaire (c'était peut-être hier, c'est peut-être aujourd'hui ou ce sera peut-être demain)! Je vais enfin tourner 16! Et donc, j'ai décidé de poster cet OS pour cette date si précieuse pour moi. Surtout que cette année j'ai eu de la chance, car ma fête est tombé pile durant les vacances de pâque, soit 5 jours de congé! Mais bon, je vais vous laisser lire la suite! :D**

 **Alors, avant que vous commencer la lecture, j'aimerais vous avertir que j'essaye une nouvelle technique d'écriture. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Ah, aussi, j'aimerais vous dire que cet OS n'est pas une fanfiction habituel. En faite, je suis tombée sur un doujinshi et je l'ai bien aimé. Pas que ce soit extraordinaire, mais c'est juste que ça m'a donné le goût d'écrire une fanfic à partir de ce doujinshi. Autrement dit, cette fanfic est une adaptation d'un doujinshi en une fanfic.**

 **/|\\\\\ Je répète, cette fanfic est une adaptation d'un doujinshi. /|\\\\\**

 **Donc c'est ça. Je vous mettrai le lien à la fin du chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens, ni le doujinshi, ni One Piece, sauf la fanfic et le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire.**

* * *

 **POV Ace :**

Je suis seul.

Mon père et ma mère ont tous les deux choisi de mourir seul.

Sabo, Luffy, l'Équipage des Spade, et…

Je sais que je ne suis pas seul.

Mais…

.

.

.

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai rejoins l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche… sous le climat calme de Spring Island.

\- **Oiiii, le nouveau!**

\- **Points Ardents! Où es-tu?**

Sur ce bateau, appelé le plus fort de monde, je vis une effrayante vie paisible. Mes premiers devoirs en tant que nouveau venu sont nettoyer, blanchir et les corvées générales.

\- **Je pense qu'ils sont partis…** Dis-je, toujours caché avec mon balai.

C'est tranquille. Je pense que je deviens fou. Et dernièrement, mon niveau de stress à dépassé le plafond.

\- **J'ai fini mes tâches pour la journée, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me suivent… encore?**

OH.

\- **UWAAAAAAHH!** Criais-je, étant surpris de voir deux commandants assis à mes côtés.

\- **Yo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches?**

\- **Thatch! Et… Commandante Haruta?** Dis-je en ayant une vague reconnaissance.

\- **Ah, tu as posé la main sur l'infirmière du boss? Tu ne ferais mieux pas! Ou tu serais tué.** Me demanda Thatch, une aura fleurie l'entourant. **Par le boss ou par l'infirmière!**

\- **Non!** Lui répondis-je, quelque peu exaspéré. **En fait, c'est le contraire.**

\- **Huh?**

\- **Tout le monde est tout le temps sur mon dos… Ça me rend fou!** Dis-je, la tête accoté sur mes mains. **Quand je mange, ils mettent des choses sur ma tête! Dans le bain, ils me transforment en arrangement floral! Pendant mes pausent, ils griffonnent sur mon visage!**

Je commençai à broyer du noir, traumatisé.

\- **Et si je dors dans les chambres… Ils me touchent le cul! Aujourd'hui ils me pourchassent… Rendez-moi mon sommeil perdu!** Finis-je par crier, en colère.

\- **Alors… C'est juste mon imagination que tout ce que tu fais c'est dormir?** Demanda Thatch, avant de prendre un ton nonchalant. **Eh bien, c'était à prévoir.**

\- **Tu es jeune et mignon. Accepte le juste.** Commenta la commandante Haruta.

\- **Mignon?! Tu es aveugle?! Moi?!** Criais-je, vexé.

\- **Ah, sois prudent si des gens deviennent… étrangement gentils avec toi.** Continua Thatch.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « prudent »?**

\- **Pour ta… um, chasteté.**

\- **EH?! Il y a des gars ici qui semblent beaucoup plus féminins que moi!** Dis-je, pensant au commandant Izou.

\- **Ouais… Ne leur dis pas ça en face. On a eu des gars qui se sont fait sauté pendant leur sommeil et n'ont plus jamais été vu.** M'avertit Thatch, faisant naitre une image effrayante dans mon esprit. **Mais tu es jeune, tu pourrais utiliser ça à ton avantage. Vends ton corps contre des faveurs-** Commença Thatch, avant de se faire couper par une claque en arrière de la tête venant d'Izou.

\- **C'est un enfant!** Ce fâcha le commandant Izou.

\- **Ah, la parole du diable.** Commenta la commandante Haruta, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Tu n'as pas besoin d'écouter ces absurdités, Ace.** M'expliqua le commandant Izou.

\- **!**

\- **Ils te sous-estiment juste parce que tu es nouveau. Montre leur de quoi tu es fait, ils se raviseront vite!**

\- **O- Ok.**

\- **Tu es très fort, ça ira pour toi.**

\- **Phew, j'espère.**

\- **Haha je suppose. Les gars fort sont treize à la douzaine sur ce bateau.**

\- **Thatch!**

\- **Au fait, Izou, tu as vu Marco?** Demanda Thatch, repeignant ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- **Il est parti donner une leçon à la 11** **e** **division, non? Il devrait bientôt être de retour.** Répondit Izou, regardant vers un des côtés du pont où il y avait beaucoup d'agitation.

\- **Geh, vraiment?**

\- **C'est dur. Ils sont tous de la mafia là-bas.**

\- **Il est arrivé quelque chose à la 11** **e** **?** Demandais-je, curieux.

\- **Ah, quelqu'un s'est enfui avec un trésor. C'est très courant, mais cette fois c'est quelque chose qui appartient au boss.** Me répondit Izou, une expression triste au visage.

\- **Voler sur un bateau… La sécurité est assez mauvaise.** Soupirais-je, découragé.

\- **Je ne veux pas entendre ça d'un gars qui a sauté à bord et a commencé à se balancer!** S'exclama Thatch, avant de soupirer et de continuer. **Il y a 1600 scélérats réunis ensemble ici. Le fait que tout ce qui les relie ensemble soit la force du boss est un miracle en lui-même. Nous sommes des pirates, après tout. Mais nous voulons être ici, alors on se maitrise.**

\- **C'est tout?** Demandais-je, incertain.

\- **C'est tout.**

\- **ACE!** Cria quelqu'un.

\- **Bizarre. Où est passé ce morveux?** Demanda l'un de mes poursuivants.

\- **Peut-être qu'il sortira si on lui dit qu'i manger!** S'exclama un autre.

Je me cache rapidement derrière un tonneau, toujours accompagné de mon fidèle balai.

\- **Ils ont dit qu'il y avait à manger.** Dirent en même temps les trois commandants.

\- **V- Vous pensez que je vais sortir pour ça?!** Demandais-je, ma voix tremblant un peu.

\- **Ugh, bien. Oi! Le nouveau est ici!** Cria le commandant Izou, alors que j'essayais de l'en empêché.

\- **!**

\- **Ah, commandant! Il semble qu'il y a une tempête qui arrive! Poings Ardents! Viens sécher le linge pour nous!** Cria l'un de mes poursuivants.

Oh, c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient?

\- **Allez! Vas-y!** M'ordonna le commandant Izou, alors que je commençais à courir pour y aller.

\- **Ah, okay.** **Désolé, restez là!**

Sous la brise qui faisait s'agiter les draps, je regardais au loin, les yeux dans la vague. Ces jours scandaleusement paisibles-. Je me figeais, le regard attiré par un oiseau de feu, volant dans le ciel, passant près de l'étendard de l'équipage. L'oiseau s'est changé en hommes! Des ailes de flammes bleues… Alors c'est le "Phénix". Alors, ce gars est le bras-droit de Barbe Blanche… «Veux-tu quitter ce bateau et recommencer… ou rester, et porter la marque de Barbe Blanche?» C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé, et je suis resté. Je le regardais parler avec un membre de l'équipage, alors que je recommençais à penser.

Être autorisé à vivre…

Être autorisé à rester ici…

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais eu le droit de monter à bord. Il n'y a pas moyen que ça aille. On m'a donné une autre chance de me faire un nom. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin…

C'est alors que j'entendis une bribe de leur conversation.

\- **Si j'avais moyen de te le donner, je le ferai. Mais pour l'instant le second est parti aussi, et c'est difficile d'inverser le cours des choses.** Parla Marco, l'expression sérieuse.

\- **Devrions-nous abandonné ce trésor? Réessayer plus tard…?** Proposa l'autre homme, que je ne voyais pas très bien.

Je m'accoudais à la rambarde, réfléchissant.

.

.

.

 **POV Marco :**

Le bruit des vagues cognant sur la coque du Moby Dick ce faisait entendre, tout comme le bruit des flammes au loin. J'étais en train de travailler dans ma cabine, lorsqu'un bruit m'avait interpellé. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller voir.

\- **Ah, commandant Marco!** M'interpella quelqu'un.

\- **Ce son, qu'est-ce que c'était?**

\- **C'était…**

Nous nous étions dirigés vers la rambarde, regardant par-dessus celle-ci.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire? Amener un docteur?** Demanda le membre d'équipage qui m'avait interpellé.

\- **Non…**

Je regardais le corps fin d'Ace, recroquevillé dans le fond de son Striker, le sac de père à c'est côté.

.

.

.

 **POV Ace :**

\- **Ace! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec cette attitude suicidaire!** Me reprocha Sabo, en colère.

\- **! Ces secousses allaient t'avoir!** Me défendis-je, mécontent.

\- **Je sais! Mais tu perds ton sang-froid trop facilement aussi! Tu es toujours comme ça. Trop tête-brulée. Ce n'est plus juste toi et moi désormais. Maintenant Luffy est là aussi.** Me sermonna Sabo, alors qu'il regardait un Luffy endormit en face de lui. **L'équipage Bluejam est après nous, et ce gars est le plus en danger. Pense s'y.**

\- **… Okay.** Répondis-je, dos au mur de notre cabane dans l'arbre.

\- **Bien. Je pensais que tu allais dire «quand t'es mort, t'es mort.»** Me dit Sabo, en riant.

\- **Je l'aurai fait, avant, mais ce gars a besoin de moi. De plus…**

La flamme dans la lanterne illuminait notre cabane que nous avions construite ensemble. Cette flamme qui bougeait à son gré dans son habitacle.

\- **Hé, Sabo, tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Luffy sur la falaise? Qu'il allait devenir le roi des pirates?** Commençais-je, me remémorant ce souvenir. **Il a dit qu'il ne savait rien à propos du roi des pirates, ou de mon sang… Je pense que c'est des conneries. Mais c'est comme si quelque chose c'était desserrer à l'intérieur de moi… Et je me suis détendu.** Finissais-je, regardant le visage endormi de Luffy.

\- **…..!**

Sabo semblait surpris.

\- **-? Quoi?**

\- **Tu peux faire un visage comme ça…**

\- **Eh? Un visage comme quoi?**

\- **Non… Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Mais je pense que ce serait bien si tu pouvais le faire plus souvent.**

.

.

.

Je me réveillais, ouvrant doucement les yeux. J'étais couché dans le lit face au bureau ou le Marco était assis, concentré sur ces documents. Je me relevais en position assise, repensant à ce que je venais de voir.

Un rêve? Hé bien, ouais. Il y avait Sabo dedans après tout… Uh, je suis sorti avec le Striker pour récupérer le trésor…

Je tirais sur le drap qui me recouvrait, découvrant mes jambes entourés de bandages. Ah!

\- **Hey! Je n'avais pas quelque chose avec moi?! Où-** Dis-je ne me levant précipitamment.

Marco pointa vers le sol, à côté de son bureau, où reposait le sac contenant le trésor de père.

\- **Phew!**

\- **Tu y es allé tout seul? Beau travail. C'est le trésor volé, n'est-ce pas?**

\- **! Si tu savais, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas donné à la 11** **e** **?**

\- **Tu le fais. Je ne suis pas intéressé par réclamé les réalisations d'un gosse pour moi-même.**

\- **…**

Ce mec…

\- **Tu es aussi celui qui a traité ma blessure?**

Marco soupira, ce retournant finalement vers moi en faisant craquer sa chaise.

\- **Après que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour tout faire en silence, appeler un médecin aurait été anti-sportif.**

Pourquoi?

\- **…!**

Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi?

\- **Même si je n'ai rien.**

\- **Tu es très honnête. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aurai mon payement plus tard, de ton corps, yoi.**

Tout d'un coup, je me remémorais la conversation de ce matin avec Thatch. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit que pendant que j'étais jeune…

\- **…**

Je me déplaçai vers Marco, m'arrêtant derrière lui, alors qu'il s'était retourné un peu plus tôt. Je l'embrassai rapidement, d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

\- **Merci.** Dis-je en me relevant.

\- **Bien que je félicite ton intention, ton exécution a besoin d'un peu de travail.** Me dit Marco, en me lançant sur le lit sans que je mis attende.

\- **EH!**

\- **Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour apprendre aux enfants…** Me dit Marco, me plaquant contre le sommier.

\- **\- GH!**

J'enflammais mon index me préparant à utiliser le pistolet de feu (Higan), lorsqu'une vague de Haki me traversa, me faisant perdre la capacité de contrôler mon fruit du démon. Mon corps tremblait, alors que Marco me retenais les poignets.

\- **Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes flammes, Poings Ardents? Ne pense pas que tu peux aller contre ton officier supérieur, yoi. Tu ne devrais utiliser cette option que lorsque tu as affaire à un adversaire plus faible ou que tu mendies pour ta vie. Alors il n'y a pas d'excuse si tu es percé, ridiculisé ou tué. L'utiliser avec quelqu'un de plus fort que toi c'est comme lui demander de te salir. C'était ta chance de traverser l'océan en toute sécurité.**

Je coupais Marco dans son discours en le frappant à la hanche avec mon pied. J'essayai de m'enfuir, mais je me fis maitriser rapidement.

\- **Tu essayes encore de me défier.** Commença Marco, exaspéré. **Tu n'as pas compris… Je vais te l'expliquer pour que tu puisses comprendre.**

Marco se lécha les lèvres, s'avançant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- **C'est comme ça… Que tu dois embrasser.** Me dit Marco, avant de réduire l'espace et de m'embrasser.

Je sentis mon collier se briser, répandant sur le sol et le lit des perles rouges. Marco passa l'une de ces jambes entre les miennes, libérant mes mains pour que l'une des siennes vienne soulever mon menton.

\- **Mn… Nh… Haa.**

Marco brisa le baiser pour en recommencer un autre bien plus langoureux. Je sentais de la bave couler le long de mon menton. La main libre de Marco vint au rebord de mon pantalon et à ma ceinture.

\- **Ngh.**

Marco écarta mes jambes, se positionnant complètement entre elles, ses mains reposant derrière mes cuisses. Je m'accrochais aux bras de Marco pour garder un point d'ancrage.

Uh-oh. Mon corps devient lourd.

\- **!**

\- **?!**

Soudainement, l'alarme se déclencha, arrêtant Marco. Il se leva rapidement, me laissant en plan, pour sortir de la cabine et aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- **On est attaqué!** Cria quelqu'un, me sortant de ma torpeur et me forçant à me lever.

Un bruit de canon retentit, alors que je courais vers le pont après avoir replacé mes vêtements.

\- **Assez flashy. Alors, combien sont-ils?** Demanda Marco, retrouvant une expression sérieuse.

Ce mec change vite de visage. Ça en est exaspérant.

\- **Commandant, il y a cinq navires, monsieur. Le 9** **e** **, 12** **e** **et 16** **e** **sont à 20 miles devant nous et n'ont pas été attaqués. Nous sommes le seul navire qu'ils suivent.**

\- **Ce drapeau signifie qu'ils ne sont pas pirates.**

\- **Ils semblent être mercenaires.**

Ce bateau! C'est exactement le même que celui que j'ai brûlé!

\- **La mafia locale, huh. Quelle merde. Ils feraient mieux de ne pas avoir réveillé le boss.**

Je serrais les poings.

\- **Laisse-moi y aller.** Demandais-je avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de flammes.

\- **?! Oi.**

\- **Oh! Le nouveau y est allé de son propre chef.** Commenta quelqu'un, alors que je volais au-dessus d'un navire, transformé en flamme.

Le navire que j'avais pris pour cible explosa, ne laissant qu'une masse épaisse de flammes.

.

.

.

 **POV Marco :**

\- **OOHHH!**

\- **Ce nouveau est fort!**

\- **Le gosse est vraiment bon! Ces types Logia sont bien.**

Ouais. Pour un enfant, il est terriblement fort.

Je survolais le champ de bataille sous ma forme animale, voyant Ace se faire traverser par deux balles.

Cette force… est étrange pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Est-ce le fruit du démon où est-ce—

Ace se fit atteindre par une balle, faisant disparaitre les flammes autour de son corps.

Cette balle! C'est du granite marin!

Ace se retourna, du sang perlant au coin de sa bouche. Il courra, sortant sa dague de son fourreau, en fonçant vers le gars qui lui a tiré dessus. Une giclé de sang arrosa le sol, suite au coup qu'Ace avait porté à cet homme. Les flammes grondèrent derrière Ace, s'intensifiant. Le regard d'Ace se fit dans la vague, du sang dégoulinant au sol de ces multiples blessures. Ace commença à tomber, mais je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

.

.

.

… Déjà l'aube.

J'étais couché sur le pont du navire, regardant le lever du soleil. J'ai fini par passer toute la nuit en veille, attendant des ordres. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte, me relevant pour voir qui étais-ce. Ace sortit de la cabine, se dirigeant vers la rambarde, accompagné du bruit des vagues se cognant contre la coque du navire.

Il est déjà debout et prêt? Il est étonnant.

Il est toujours entouré par des gens et pourtant… Son dos semble plus habitué à se tenir seul.

Je le regardais et m'avançais vers lui.

L'air autour de moi commença à craquer, suite à la libération de mon Haki.

\- **?!**

Ace sursauta, pris de tremblements. J'entendis le bruit de deux corps tombant au sol.

\- **Ah! Toi!** S'exclama Ace, alors qu'il se retournait en entendant mes bruits de pas. **… GH?!**

Cet enfant n'apprendra jamais.

\- **As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit? J'essayais de te dire : Quand tu es acculé, cours.**

\- **J'ai gagné, hier, alors je n'avais pas besoin… Ou veux-tu dire que je devrais te fuir toi?** Me répondit Ace, arrogant.

\- **Les deux. Un faible comme toi… Si tu ne cours pas, tu ne vivras pas longtemps.**

\- **Je ne suis pas intéressé par une longue vie, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en vivre une. J'ai décidé il y a longtemps de ne jamais fuir une fois que j'ai rencontré un adversaire.**

\- **Heh… Vraiment?** Dis-je en approchant mon bras vers lui.

.

.

.

 **POV Ace :**

Il va me tuer!

Marco avança son bras vers moi…

\- **Du feu.** Me demanda Marco, une cigarette entre ses doigts.

Son Haki a diminué.

\- **Merci yoi.**

À quoi penses ce mec?

Marco passa à côté de moi, allant s'accouder à la rambarde.

\- **… Tu ne veux pas courir, huh? Tu es si jeune.**

\- **…! Pourrais-tu ne pas utiliser des faits comme la jeunesse pour me restreindre? Est-ce que tu veux une longue vie? Un pirate vivant une longue vie, c'est une blague… La valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas par le temps qu'elle vit, mais dans sa force personnelle et son pouvoir à changer le monde. N'est-ce pas? Si je meurs pour ça, je n'aurai aucun regret. Plus libre que n'importe qui.**

L'image de Sabo, souriant, traversa mon esprit.

\- **Plus fort que n'importe qui.** Continuais-je en serrant les poings. **Même si le monde me hait pour ça. Un jour, je serai l'homme le plus connu dans le monde. Ce sera la preuve que j'ai vécu.** Finis-je, le regard déterminé.

\- **…** **Heh. Je pense que je viens juste de tomber amoureux.**

\- **Tu te moques de moi?!**

\- **Non.**

\- **Merde, je ne peux pas dire avec toi…** Dis-je, en me laissant tomber au sol.

\- **Ace.** M'appela Marco, en me tendant sa main.

Je tendis la mienne, quand je sentis quelque chose de froid tomber dans celle-ci.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

\- **C'est comme celle qui t'a frappé à l'intestin. C'est une balle en granite marin, yoi. Tant qu'on ne fini pas par s'en prendre une, nous, les Logia, sommes à peu près immortels. Continuer à vivre quand tout le monde à été annihiler c'est une sorte d'enfer. Mais la connaissance que l'on acquiert est une récompense précieuse en-soi.**

Pendant tout son discourt, l'image de Marco, blessé et entouré de cadavre, m'a traversé l'esprit.

\- **Ton rêve n'en est pas un difficile… Mais, que feras-tu une fois que tu auras atteint ta renommée? Quand tu auras eu tout ce que tu voulais, tu mettras fin à tout? Inutile et stupide, yoi. N'y a-t'il personne d'important pour toi? Une famille ou une femme?** Continua Marco, alors qu'une image de Luffy remplaça celle de Marco.

\- **… Ouais. Un petit frère. Je veux le protéger, j'affronterai n'importe quoi.**

\- **Alors, comme ce vieil homme, tu dois apprendre la valeur d'une longue vie!** Me dit Marco, en caressant ma tête avec sa main.

\- **!**

\- **Aussi longtemps que tu es en vie, tu peux protéger ce que tu veux. Tu ne sembles pas heureux, mais tu es notre petit frère maintenant. On n'est pas gentils avec toi parce qu'on veut quelque chose de toi… On veut juste que tu vives ici, et que tu souries.** Finit par dire Marco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **…!**

\- **Compris?**

.

.

.

 **POV Marco :**

\- **Terre!**

Le bruit des draps bougeant au gré du vent accompagnait le bruit des vagues.

\- **Hé, tu as vu le gosse aux poings ardents?** Demandais-je à quelqu'un passant près de moi.

\- **J'ai vu Ace se diriger vers la cuisine. Marco, tu ne vas pas à terre?**

\- **J'irai plus tard, yoi.** Répondis-je en descendant les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans celle-ci, je vis Ace endormi dans son assiette. Ce gosse dort vraiment, yoi. Je tirai l'autre chaise présente à la table et déposais le collier de perle d'Ace sur sa tête.

\- **… Endormi avec un visage comme si tu supportais toute la tristesse du monde. La partie de toi dont j'ai pitié c'est que tu es trop fort.** Murmurais-je en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Ace.

Je ne sais pas comment était son enfance, mais il n'essaye même pas de se reposer sur les autres. Il y a ceux qui sont forts pour commencer, mais à la fin, les fruits Logia sont juste des tricheurs… qui laissent les faibles vivre des vies plus faciles.

\- **Hey, tu es réveillé?** Demandais-je lorsqu'Ace commença à ouvrir les yeux. **…**

Il va fuir cette fois?

\- **Oh, c'est toi Marco. Quoi de neuf?** Me demanda Ace, sa tête reposant encore dans son assiette.

Son expression me donna des frissons. Je me levai précipitamment.

\- **Bien, si tu peux faire un visage comme ça, tu devrais aller bien.**

\- **?! Attends!** Me dit Ace, en attrapant le bas de ma chemise. **Quel genre de visage je faisais?**

Ce gars est tellement désemparant!

\- **Essaye d'être prudent pour ne pas finir molesté, yoi…**

\- **Haah?!**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Alors? Vous avez aimé? J'ai essayé le plus possible de rester dans le script, mais ça prend certaines adaptations pour transformer un doujinshi en une fanfic. En tout cas, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Pour l'instant, il y a un autre doujinshi que j'aimerais transformer en fanfic, mais on verra comment vous aurez aimé celui-ci.**

 **Voici le lien pour le doujinshi, ne faites qu'enlever les espaces et parenthèses : www. youtube. (co) m (/) watch ?v=x0t0OgCayw4**

 **Sur ce, Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
